Riding the Wave
by lathan-brucasfan
Summary: After another break up with Sasha, Spencer is left alone and hurt. Brax returns from a stint in jail a changed man. The two collide after their mishaps and form a "special bond"


**Riding the Wave**

**Fandom: **Home and Away

**Couple: **Brax/Spencer

**Plot: **After another break up with Sasha, Spencer is left alone and hurt. Brax returns from a stint in jail a changed man. The two collide after their mishaps and form a "special bond"

**Notes: **Ok, this is my first story in ages! And I have really missed writing stories, and hearing responses from you guys so please let me know what you think! **ALSO**, I don't watch **Home and Away** at all, I just find both these boys irresistible and thought I would have a crack at a One-shot!

The waves crushed into the yellow sandy beaches of Summer Bay. The water turning into foam as it washes around rocks, and the residents in the water. Spencer came out from the surf, his board under his arm, he threw it to the ground hard, cursing as he unfastened his ankle strap.

"Fuck"

"We'll have none of that in public Mr.!" shouted Alf Stewart who walked past Spencer at that very moment.

"Sorry Mr Stewart, the swell sucks this morning" Spencer sighed, looking up at Alf, then noticed his fishing gear.

"Any luck?" Spencer asked pointing at the rod.

"No, and enough of that language" Alf barked, walking back towards the boathouse, muttering loudly under his breath.

"Youth today, such foul language!" Spencer put his hands up to his face, and pushed his wet hair out of his eyes, he sat on the beach and let out a groan.

"Bloody Sasha" It wasn't the swell that had pissed Spencer of, it was Sasha, it was always something to do with Sasha. Spencer sat there on the sand, watching the waves rush along the sand and thought.

"Why did she dump me?" He said to himself quietly. She was an idiot; Spencer was a young, fit handsome teenager, it puzzled him. Spencer looked down past his abs and his eyes diverted further past his trail of hair to his groin.

"I'm big enough!" He quickly looked to make sure no one was looking at him. With the coast clear, he undid his board shorts and had a look at his cock. It stirred when Spencer looked at it, and he couldn't help it. He moved his hand down and pulled at his dick. It throbbed in his hand, and he began to have a quick tug. The blood ran down to his dick, and it swelled in size. Spencer lay down and moaned, his hand moving up to his left nipple and gives it a tug, making the bud harden. Spencer groaned as he pumped his cock faster. His nipples were so hard from his fingers pulling on them that it was enough to make him cum. He moaned as the hot sperm flew out of the head and up into his abs and his chest. Moaning, Spencer road out the high, coming down, his breathing settling. He was so taken by the moment that he never realized the man coming down behind him….

* * *

It was Brax's first day of freedom. He made his way back to the bay, making for the beach, wanting nothing more to do than have a swim in the cool water and ride the waves that made Summer Bay famous. Brax was a rough guy, who had been through a lot in his life, form drugs, violence and heartache, it was always in his life, and he was unfortunate to be involved in the last mishap. Once in jail however Brax changed. He had never told his brothers, or anyone for that matter, but Brax was bisexual. He grew up knowing he liked guys, but never acted upon said feelings. Not until he arrived in Summer Bay. It was a quick encounter with Angelo Rosetta. He fought with Angelo over the restraunt and the two came to an agreement, which resulted in Angelo on his knees and his mouth full of Brax's cock. The two never spoke about it nor did they ever act upon it again, however, Brax loved it and wanted to do it again, however, never found the opportunity. In jail however, it was far easier to find a guy willing to suck his cock. In return he would bend over and get his ass pounded several nights.

* * *

While walking down the path to the beach, Brax couldn't help but notice every single guy that walked past, and couldn't help but think about how good that guy would be at sucking his cock, or how his cock would fill his now stretched hole. He wanted to find someone and quick!

"Fuck" Brax moaned as his cock grows at the dirty thoughts. He reaches the beach and then he spots Spencer, Spencer on the beach shirtless, Spencer on the beach jerking off!?

Spencer!?" Brax said as he approached the young teen. Spencer froze, quickly stuffing his dick back into his shorts and wiping the cum from his chest.

"Arr, yeah, Brax!?" Spencer said quickly, stuttering as he tried his best look normal.

"Were you!?" Brax said, stopping and grabbing at his dick and pulling it in a tug motion. Spencer was going red, he knew he had been caught!

"No, I wouldn't do that in public!" Spencer tried to cover up as best he could.

"Umm, you've got some, hmm hmm on your chest" Brax smiled, looking at the cum still stuck in Spencer's hairy trail. Spencer looked down in shock, thinking he had got it all out.

"Were guys, its cool, listen, Heath and Casey are throwing me a welcome home party tonight, you should come" Brax said walking up and past Spencer. Spencer gulped and didn't say anything. Brax turned around and spoke again.

"Who knows, you might find it fun!" Spencer didn't say anything, he was still too embarrassed.

TBC


End file.
